Mirrors
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: Peddie Oneshot. Eddie always told Patricia that she was the better half of him. When they are broken up, can the resurface? They have a moment in time, only they would be in together. Rated T to be safe


**I don't wanna lose you now**

** I'm looking right at the other half of me**

** The vacancy that sat in my heart **

** Is a space that now you hold**

**~Justin Timberlake**

* * *

Patricia Williamson sat on her couch in her cramped apartment, feeling isolated. She remembered that day when Kt and Eddie got together. She cringed at the thought. Patricia picked up the wedding invitation for Amber and Alfie's wedding. Something caught her eye. She got off the couch and nonchalantly walked over to her "picture wall". Patricia hadn't realized she didn't take the pictures of her and Eddie down. She let out a sigh, remembering one of the "Peddie" moments.

* * *

_They had gone outside in the pouring rain, Eddie not giving her a choice_

_"Why are we out here again?" Patricia asked, a shiver running down her spine._

_"Well, I had an idea. Crazy, but it may be worth it." He said with a grin._

_"Hurry up and tell me, Slimeball. It's freezing out here" Patricia frowned._

_"Here, take my jacket" Eddie said wrapping it around her shoulders. By this time, both were soaking wet. Eddie took out his cell phone and smiled widely.  
_

_"Why are you smiling like Alfie? That's the smile he makes when there is sugar. Frankly, that smile scares me" Patricia said taking a step back.  
_

_"Remember how you said that you wanted your "dream kiss" to be romantic?" Eddie said putting his phone in his pocket._

_"You payed attention?" Patricia said with a slight laugh. Eddie didn't reply. All of a sudden music started playing.  
_

_"It's Mirrors, by Justin Timberlake. I thought, you know, it represents us. Not that I'm going soft on you Yacker, but you honestly are the better half of me." Eddie paused, extending his arm. "May I have this dance?"  
_

_"Gladly" Patricia said, snaking her arms around Eddie's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Before they knew it, they were in each others embrace, swaying to the tune of the music._

* * *

__Patricia let out a small laugh. All of a sudden, someone was knocking on her door. Patricia walked over to the door, expecting Joy.

"Hey Trixie" Joy said merrily (like she always is).

"Hi" Patricia said plainly.

"So. You need to call Amber" Joy said.

"Yeah I know" Patricia groaned.

"Well, I came to tell you that. I'll be back later" Joy said stepping farther into the hallway.

"Fine" Patricia grumbled.

"Bye" Joy said walking away. Patricia closed the door quickly, realizing she still had her pajamas on. She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her phone. Grumpily, she dialed Amber's number.

**(Amber- Bold)**

_**(Patricia- Bold Italics)**_

_**"Hey Amber"**_

**"Hi Patricia. Did you hear?"  
**

_**"About what?"**_

**"Nothing"**

_**"I called to say I'm coming to your wedding."**_

**"Yay! Btw, Kt can't make it to the wedding. Get the drift?"  
**

**_"No. With you, never"_  
**

**"You will be coming down the aisle with Eddie since Kt can't make it. If you say no, I can gladly take you out of the wedding."  
**

_**"Amber wait-"**_

Amber hung up the phone, most likely because she knew that Patricia would say no. She walked back to the wall, staring at the pictures even more. "Great. Another happy ending'!"

* * *

Patricia walked into the fairly large chapel.

"Hey Nina" Patricia said, walking to the small group of bridesmaids.

"Hey Patricia!" Nina replied with a smile.

"I heard the news" Mara said.

"Maybe Peddie will happen again." Joy said with a devious smile.

"I just want to get this over with" Patricia said gingerly. The organ started to play, making everyone line up in their positions. Eddie walked over to Patricia.

"Hey Yacker" he said with a smile. Their arms intertwined, both getting ready to walk the aisle.

"So. How's Kt?" Patricia asked nervously.

"Oh... We broke up" Eddie said staring upwards.

"I-I'm sorry" Patricia stuttered.

"Don't be. I have my sights set on someone else" he said staring into her eyes. Without another word, they both strolled down the aisle.

* * *

Patricia woke up the next morning, her mind foggy. She silently got up, heading to her small kitchen.

"Morning Yacker." A voice chimed.

"Hey" Patricia said faintly.

"Should we tell everyone?" He asked.

"Up to you" she said walking closer.

"I always told you that you will always have half of my heart" he said, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, you did" she got on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his lips, and he happily kissed back.

* * *

**I don't own House of Anubis  
**


End file.
